La petite fée aux yeux bleus
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: Court OS par Kiara : Personnage de Luna ! (Pas de couple) Résumé : Elle regardait le monde de ses grands yeux écarquillés en une éternelle surprise, elle qui ne semblait pourtant jamais surprise. Ses yeux bleus voyaient tout. Luna était une fée, une petite fée aux yeux bleus. Un peu folle, un peu lunatique. Mais irrémédiablement indispensable.


**Titre :** La petite fée aux yeux bleus

 **Auteur :** Kiara

 **Date :** 17/04/1018

 **Disclaimer :** Ce magnifique personnage est né de l'imagination unique de J.K. Rowling.

 **Type :** Court OS centré sur _Luna Lovegood_. Pas de couple.

 **Résumé :** Elle regardait le monde de ses grands yeux écarquillés en une éternelle surprise, elle qui ne semblait pourtant jamais surprise. Ses yeux bleus voyaient tout. Luna était une fée, une petite fée aux yeux bleus. Un peu folle, un peu lunatique. Mais irrémédiablement indispensable.

La petite fée aux yeux bleus

Elle regardait le monde de ses grands yeux écarquillés en une éternelle surprise, elle qui ne semblait pourtant jamais surprise. On chuchotait qu'elle était folle. On murmurait qu'elle était capable de voir les âmes. On ricanait qu'elle voyait des choses qui n'existaient que dans sa tête.

Le petit croissant de lune voyait effectivement. Elle voyait beaucoup de choses. On l'ignorait toujours quand elle était dans une pièce, si bien qu'elle voyait tout, qu'elle savait tout. Elle était une brise légère qui volait par-ci, par-là, sans se poser, sans être vue.

Une petite fée.

Elle voyait beaucoup de choses. Des choses que les gens ignoraient, des choses que les gens cachaient, des choses que les gens craignaient. Non pas des choses qui n' _existaient pas_ , mais des choses que l'on ne _voyait_ _pas_. Personne, personne, pas même Dumbledore, pas même le Ministre de la Magie, pas même le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Son père les voyait, un peu. Il percevait leur présence mais il était incapable de distinguer leurs formes.

Elle, elle voyait. Les Nargoles dans le gui. Les Aquavirus dans le lac. Les Joncheruines partout, partout, autour de Harry Potter, autour de Dumbledore, autour du Professeur Snape.

« Loufoca » on l'appelait. On volait ses chaussures. On tachait ses vêtements. On cachait ses parchemins. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, elle lévitait paisiblement entre les mots cruels, les moqueries, les insultes, sans que rien ne l'atteigne.

Il y avait quelques personnes gentilles avec elle tout de même. Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley. Neville Londubat. Mais elle voyait bien que Dumbledore ne savait pas comment lui parler, qu'Hermione Granger était frustrée face à elle, que Ron Weasley restait gêné.

Elle voyait le blanc, elle voyait le noir, elle voyait le gris.

D'un coup d'œil, elle voyait tout. Elle voyait quand une personne mentait, elle voyait quand une personne était triste derrière son sourire, elle voyait quand une personne était perdue dans le noir. Elle voyait quand une personne était sale comme le charbon à l'intérieur, quand une personne était pure comme l'eau d'une fontaine.

Elle voyait tout ça, Luna.

La nuit, elle voyait derrière ses paupières les Nargoles, les Joncheruines, les Ronflaks Cornus, les Hélioplanes.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était pas triste. Même quand elle était seule dans la nuit sombre, même quand elle était enfermée dans un cachot glacial, même quand elle se battait contre des Mangemorts. Car elle savait. Car elle voyait.

Elle voyait qu'Harry allait gagner la guerre quitte à se détruire lui-même, qu'il allait lutter pour sauver le plus de monde possible, qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de se battre tant que tout cela ne serait pas finit. Elle voyait que l'âme d'Harry était pure. Elle voyait qu'Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre, et même le Professeur Snape, étaient prêt à suivre Harry jusqu'au bout, jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Parce que même s'ils ne le voyaient pas, ils le sentaient.

Luna observait. Luna voyait. Silencieuse Luna. Folle Luna. Pauvre Luna.

Le petit croissant de lune n'avait pas peur de la nuit. Il n'avait pas peur de la guerre. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort.

Pas peur des Mangemorts, pas peur pour son père, pas peur pour ses rares amis. Parce qu'il savait que la guerre serait gagnée.

Dans ses boucles d'oreilles en radis se cachait un charme protecteur qu'elle avait créé pour Harry. Dans ses cheveux d'or se cachait toute l'assurance du monde. Dans ses grands yeux bleus se cachait l'espoir.

Loufoca était bizarre. Loufoca était folle. Loufoca vivait dans un monde imaginaire.

Loufoca chantait tout bas une chanson inventée quand elle peignait le visage de ceux qu'elle aimait, quand elle chassait l'Énormus Babille, quand elle cueillait du muguet pour la tombe de Dobby, quand elle marchait seule dans la nuit, quand le froid glacial de la cave atteignait ses os, quand les Carrow voulaient la briser.

Elle dansait sur le champ de bataille, sa baguette négligemment en main, fredonnant doucement. Une mélodie remplie d'espoir et de courage et de confiance.

Aucun sort ne l'atteignait. Aucune goutte de sang ne la parsemait. Elle était pure, comme la lumière de la Lune.

Elle dansait sur le fil fragile entre la réalité et l'imaginaire, entre les différents mondes, entre la vie et la mort.

Elle voyait les Sombrals et les Nargoles, elle voyait que Harry disait la vérité après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et que son esprit était infesté de Joncheruines qui embrouillaient ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses nuits. Elle voyait que Draco Malfoy portait en lui beaucoup de tristesse et de terreur. Elle voyait que Dumbledore était de plus en plus fatigué, que le Professeur Snape était de plus en plus tendu. Elle voyait qu'Hermione Granger passait ses nuits à lire des livres dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus, d'en savoir plus, d'être utile. Elle voyait que Ginny Weasley se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude, elle qui était d'habitude si coquette.

La petite fée était seule mais elle n'était pas triste. Elle dansait avec la vie, elle dansait avec la mort.

Le soir, elle parlait avec Lily et James Potter, avec Sirius Black, avec Cédric Diggory. Elle leur demandait d'apaiser les rêves d'Harry.

Elle parlait avec les fantômes, elle parlait avec les tableaux.

La petite fée voyait tout, savait tout.

Elle avait vu le livre être caché par Harry Potter. Elle avait vu le Diadème de Serdaigle être infestée par quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux. Elle avait vu Draco Malfoy s'acharner à réparer une armoire qui devait sauver sa famille. Elle avait vu le Professeur Snape sauver Harry ne nombreuses fois. Elle avait vu Ron et Hermione tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle avait vu Ginny se désespérer de ne rien représenter de plus qu'une petite-sœur aux yeux d'Harry.

« Ma petite fée, mon rayon de soleil, mon éclat de lune. » disait son papa.

Elle était pure. Elle était insaisissable. Elle était libre. Elle était l'espoir.

Elle aimait mettre plein de vêtements aux couleurs vives pour rappeler aux autres qu'ils avaient le droit d'être heureux même en temps de guerre. Elle aimait mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en radis pour que Harry puisse être protégé, où qu'il soit. Elle aimait mettre ses bracelets à breloque qui faisaient du bruit à chaque mouvement pour que les gens comme Draco Malfoy puissent entendre le tintement de l'espoir même dans le noir. Elle aimait porter son chapeau en tête de lion avec son écharpe Serdaigle pour rappeler au monde que l'on n'est pas obligé de vivre dans une case, mais que l'on peut croire en ce que l'on veut, que l'on peut être qui on veut. Elle aimait regarder les nuages et deviner leurs formes pour montrer à Ginny que l'on peut façonner son propre monde.

Elle aimait peindre de grands soleils, des créatures mystérieuses, des visages, des sourires. Elle aimait porter ses vieilles baskets usées que son père lui avait offert il y a cela des années. Elle aimait fermer les yeux en marchant pour voir où ses pas la mèneraient. Elle aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et l'odeur de la nature qu'il transportait. Elle aimait discuter avec les fantômes qui avaient toujours plein d'histoires à conter. Elle aimait questionner les tableaux sur leur vie autrefois pour les regarder se perdre dans leur souvenir avec mélancolie. Elle aimait regarder les elfes de maison travailler avec harmonie dans les cuisines. Elle aimait résoudre les énigmes de la grande statue de Merlin perdue au fond de l'école.

Au milieu des cœur brisés, des corps fêlés, le petit croissant de lune guérissait tout.

Luna voyait tout.

Parce qu'elle aimait regarder le monde.

Avec ses grands yeux bleus, elle chassait les malheurs pour laisser prospérer l'espoir.

Avec ses chansons, elle réchauffait les âmes blessées.

Avec ses boucles d'oreilles en radis, elle protégeait Harry.

Avec ses bracelets à breloque, elle soutenait Draco Malfoy.

Avec ses habits colorés, elle amenait la vie au milieu de la mort.

Luna était une fée, une petite fée aux yeux bleus.

Un peu folle, un peu lunatique.

Mais irrémédiablement indispensable.

 **Et voilà la fin de ce court OS sur Luna ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié**

— **Kiara.**


End file.
